


Pick Your Poison

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdWave Week 2017 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Drinking, F/M, Having Fun the Hyde Way, Jealousy, Legends Team's Usual Bullshit, M/M, Meet-Cute the Hyde Way, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 6: Jealousy/Protectiveness]London, 1930's. Mick Rory meets a monster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if this has enough jealousy for the prompt, but um. OH WELL

“Well what do we have here?”

The voice has a more boisterous growl than Mick’s and enough bravado to match Leonard Snart, which is probably why Mick stops punching a guy to have a look.

The stranger doesn’t have a tie, but his waistcoat and trousers make him seem high class. That’s the only thing that makes him look posh—he smiles like Mick, bared teeth with blazing eyes, and his arms are spread eagerly as if about to tackle challengers to the ground.

He saunters into the bar, snatching a pint from a customer and downing it in one go. He hasn’t taken his eyes off Mick.

Mick likes him already.

They prowl towards each other. “You got a fight,” Mick says, “if you’ve got the guts.”

The man bends back to cackle. “That’s not the question you should be asking.”

“Oh really?”

The man leans in. “The real question is: can you handle me?”

Mick grabs a shot from a table and throws it back. “Bring it on, pretty boy.”

Guy’s a lot stronger than he looks. He tosses Mick around like a tennis ball, laughing harder every time Mick gets back up. Punches, broken glass, nothing seems to affect him. But Mick’s as stubborn as he is, so he keeps going. Patrons have gathered around the edges of the bar, whooping and hollering. Bets are made, all on Mick’s opponent, which just pisses Mick off even more.

It’s a fantastic burn. Mick hasn’t had this much fun in a while. And from the looks of it, the guy’s in the same boat.

And the Legends say Mick can’t make friends.

Finally, the owner kicks ‘em out. Mick had been sure he’d left a couple bruises, but the guy doesn’t have a scratch on him. He just stretches and cracks his neck, still laughing.

Mick can grow to like the 30’s.

“Name’s Mick,” he says.

The man bares his teeth again, bowing with a flourish. “Robert Hyde, at your service. I must say, I haven’t seen many Americans around here. Are you all this much fun?”

Mick grins. “I’m one of a kind.”

Hyde chuckles. “So am I.”

They shake hands with a loud smack.

“So, _Mick_ ,” Hyde drawls—sounding so much like Len—“how about I take you to a _real_ bar?”

Mick thinks of the team’s flippant dismissal and says, “Sign me up.”

“Oh,” Hyde says, more than a little manic, “I like you.”

 

The bar’s called Empire, with a beautiful Empress of a woman in a shining blue dress. Her eyes spark when she sees Hyde enter.

“You the fun one?” she says.

Hyde slaps Mick’s back. “With a friend.”

The woman laughs. “A friend? Must be a special one.” She holds out her hand like she’s expecting Mick to kiss it. “Isabella Charming.”

Mick squeezes her fingers. “Mick Rory.”

“Oo, an American. First time in England?”

“First time in a good bar.”

Isabella smiles, sharp like Len’s. Or maybe Mick’s just projecting again. “Good lad. Call me Bella, Mick. Fancy a drink?”

“Always.”

Bella shoots Hyde a sardonic look. “I can see why y’like him.”

Hyde rumbles his approval and follows them to the bar.

“What’s your poison, dahlin’?” Bella asks.

“Whatever you’re offerin’,” Mick replies, earning another smile.

“An’ you, Hyde?”

Hyde leans across the counter. “The best of the worst.”

Bella pours the drinks herself. “So, Mick. You here on holiday?”

“Somethin’ like that,” Mick says, “With a group ‘a friends.”

“Friends, eh? And where are they?” She passes him the drink.

Mick grunts in thanks and takes a sip. Oo, that’s the good shit. “They’re off on their own tour.”

“Sounds boring,” Hyde gripes.

“Yep.”

Bella spreads her arms on the bar’s edge. “And how’d you meet this one?” Nodding at Hyde, who’s downing his drink like before.

“Bar fight,” Mick says.

Bella’s eyebrows rise. “You were in another bar?”

Hyde slams the glass down with a goading smirk. “Jealous?”

Bella scoffs. “Try surprised. Not many owners are willin’ t’put up with yah.”

Hyde hums, eyes raking over her.

Mick looks between them. “You two a thing?”

Bella smirks. “Depends on the day.” She glides back to the main floor. “If you’re gonna start somethin’, don’t break anythin’. Got that?”

While Mick salutes her, Hyde says, “Come now, Bella. Is it really my fault if things break while I’m having _fun_?”

“Watch yourself, Hyde. Good meetin’ yah, Mick.”

Mick nods, and Bella’s off to other patrons.

Hyde turns to him. “So, Mick. How do you feel about having a night without pesky morals? Promise we can break stuff.”

Mick slaps some money next to his glass, including a generous tip. “Lead the way.”

 

They hit more bars and more guys, dancing to Hyde’s laughter. Mick shows him how to pick-pocket the right way. Hyde’s a natural at thieving the way he’s natural at every vice. He’s like a walkin’ talkin’ version of everything bad. Just Mick’s type.

But no matter how many places they crash, Hyde wanders back to the Empire soon enough. Mick watches him and Bella and pictures him and Len without really meaning to.

Bella sees him watching. Asks, “Lost someone?”

Mick’s just drunk enough to say, “My partner. Lenny.”

Bella doesn’t bat an eyelash. “Your friends ain’t around to help?”

Mick shrugs. “They got their own problems.”

“If you ask me,” she says, “they don’t sound much like friends.”

Before Mick can reply, Hyde shoves between them.

“Enough of this mushy talk,” he snaps, “the fun’s just starting!”

He sweeps Bella towards the wide space in the middle of the bar. Bella huffs, but goes along. Mick’s not sure who’s leading.

He and Len never danced together. Weren’t much for it.

Jealousy burns hot in his gut. As Bella forces Hyde to twirl her, he orders another drink.

 

At around two in the morning, Hyde and Mick are walking London’s dark streets. Hyde struts like Len—like he owns the place, and everybody should just accept it.

Maybe that’s why, when the first shot bursts, Mick moves to protect him first.

“Get off me,” Hyde growls, “I can take a bullet.”

“Unless you got super healin’,” Mick says, peeking around the corner, “I wouldn’t bother.”

Hyde’s smile is at his ear. “Who says I don’t?”

Mick whirls to face him. “You a meta or somethin’?”

Hyde raises an eyebrow. “What’s a meta?”

Mick waves a hand. “Y’know. People with powers n’ stuff. Superspeed, teleporting?”

Hyde looks him up and down. “What sort of thief are you, Mick Rory?”

“After the year I’ve had,” Mick says, “I got all kinds ‘a hats.”

When his vision clears, he’s looking down his collar at Hyde’s snarling face.

“Are you MIO?” Hyde rumbles, “Tenebrae?”

“Those some kinda geek conventions?” Mick growls.

Hyde scrutinizes him. Slowly lets him down. “How do you know about monsters?”

“Monsters? Like the Boogeyman?” Mick teases, but Hyde’s unsettlingly quiet. “You ain’t serious.”

Hyde’s eyes glow blue in response, black veins constricting his face. “Try me.”

Mick blinks. “Huh. Explains how strong you are. Yeah, I guess I’ve met a few monsters. One guy was an immortal—bitch to kill.”

Hyde tilts his head. “And you’re not with anyone? Any—government organizations?”

“I told you I’m a thief. What the fuck do I gotta do with the government?”

Hyde’s grin returns. “I think we can be very good friends, Mick Rory.”

Mick winks and peeks around the corner again. “Looks like whoever was there was lookin’ for somebody else.”

The men tell each other at the same time, “Let’s check it out.”

They bare their teeth at each other and start running.

 

Of course the damn Legends are involved. In every conspicuous costume they could find. Firestorm’s blazing, Canary’s all in white, fucking Ray is in his suit, Nate’s steeled up. They even got there just in time for Amaya to channel her trusty gorilla. The warehouse is gettin’ trashed.

“Who the fuck are they?” Hyde asks.

“My _friends_ ,” Mick grumbles.

Hyde raises his eyebrows. “What’s going on in America?”

“Financial ruin an’ violence.”

Hyde jerks his head. “Nice.”

They watch the fight. The bullets end up exploding in blue where they hit. Dwarf star, or somethin’ else?

Hyde grunts in disgust. “Tenebrae.”

“What?”

Hyde shakes his head. “Group of monsters. Idiots obsessed with body parts.”

“…great.”

“Also use magic.”

“ _Great_.”

Hyde’s eyes glow again. “But don’t worry. I’ve got plenty of magic for both of us.”

Mick smiles. “Nice.”

They got what looks like a werewolf, and—Mick doesn’t know what that is, but it’s got a skull for a face and a banshee screech. And, as always, the Legends are loosely coordinated at best. They don’t stand a chance.

“Shall we?” Hyde says. Mick practically feels him vibrating.

Mick waits until Nate gets punched before saying, “Yeah.”

Hyde roars.

“What the—?!” Jax shouts.

“ _Mick_?” Sara yells between swings.

Mick takes out his heat gun from its hidden holster and fires.

Hyde, who’s just thrown the werewolf against the wall, watches the flames with feral glee. “ _Nice_!”

“Who’s that?” Ray asks.

Mick laughs. “A new friend.”

 

“So,” Hyde says, crossing his ankles on a nearby crate, “now that we’ve saved your arses—”

“Hey,” Ray says, “we had that handled.”

Hyde looks severely unimpressed. “Now that we’ve saved your arses, I can’t help but wonder why you didn’t let Mick in on the fun in the first place.”

“ _Fun_?” Jax splutters.

“He likes to fight,” Mick says.

Sara huffs. “No wonder you like him.”

Hyde grins.

“You don’t seem surprised at our powers,” Amaya says.

“I just battled a werewolf with my bare hands,” Hyde says dryly, “Why would I be surprised at a few bright lights and fire?”

“What are you?” Sara asks tightly.

Hyde spreads his hands. “Quite the loaded question, dearie. But you still haven’t answered mine.”

Firestorm separates.

“Oh,” Hyde says, “I know the feeling.”

Stein sighs and answers in clipped tones, “While the situation might have gotten out of hand, we still required finesse for our plan. Though it seems Mr. Rory had gotten out regardless.”

“Of course he did,” Hyde says grandly, rolling to his feet to smack Mick’s back, “he’s not one to take things lying down. You try to cage him, he tears the bars down. Are you _sure_ these are your friends?”

Mick opens his mouth and Sara says, “Nevertheless, we got what we came for. But no matter what your _friend_ is, he still saw future tech.”

“Future?” Hyde says, “Oo, this is getting _interesting_.”

Mick pinches the bridge of his nose. “He didn’t suspect anything _future-y_ , Blondie.”

“We’ll have to erase your memory,” Sara says.

Hyde’s fingers curl into claws. “Oh,” he says lowly, “I would like to see you try.”

“He ain’t gonna tell anybody,” Mick says.

“Yes I will. But the people I’ll tell know how to keep their mouths shut. There’s a reason I’m still alive.”

“ _Mick_ ,” Sara hisses.

“You know,” Hyde drawls, throwing his arm around Mick, “I’m getting the impression you think this is all Mick’s fault.”

“He’s the one who brought you here,” Ray says.

“On the contrary,” Hyde says, putting a finger up, “I would’ve come regardless. Mick and I were having an _innocent_ stroll when _your_ screw up happened to catch our attention.”

“You wouldn’t have been walking this way if it weren’t for Mick,” Sara says.

Mick’s shoulders slump a little under Hyde’s arm.

Hyde, whose face is getting tighter and tighter with each word. “London’s quite the city, dear. Who knows where I would’ve walked tonight?”

Probably would’ve been at the Empire all night, flirting with his Len. Mick averts his eyes.

“Come, Mick,” Hyde says, yanking Mick towards the doors, “I do believe Bella has one more round for us.”

“We’re leaving,” Sara snaps.

“You say that as if I’m supposed to care!” Hyde calls.

 

“If they’re really your friends,” Bella says, “they won’t leave you behind. He’s testin’ ‘em, Hyde is.”

Mick’s brow furrows. “Why would he do that?”

Bella smiles. “Ain’t it obvious? He likes you. And ‘e doesn’t like many people, lemme tell you.”

Behind Mick, Hyde kicks a guy clear across the room.

“He lifted me one-handed,” Mick says.

Bella grunts. “He does that.”

They look at each other.

“How long did you say you were in town?” Bella asks.

“Looks like just tonight,” Mick replies.

They look at each other a while longer. Hyde cackles and nearly breaks someone’s neck with a punch.

“When you said you wouldn’t leave me outta the conversation,” Mick says, “you mean anything else?”

Bella’s red lips curl. “Y’know what? I’ve had a good day.”

She storms to Hyde. Mick downs the rest of his drink.

“Oi!” Bella bellows, “That’s enough!”

Hyde bows before her like a loyal subject. All that force, and it’s under Bella’s finger. Like Mick and Len—though Mick’s not sure if Len ever knew that, _really_ knew.

Now he never will.

Bella’s murmuring in Hyde’s ear. Hyde’s eyes are flashing blue.

Mick stands and meets his gaze head on.

Hyde throws his arms around him and Bella. “Mick,” he rumbles in Mick’s ear, “I _like_ you.”

 

Mick wakes to Hyde scrambling with his clothes like a startled cat. Bella’s just rising.

“U-um,” Hyde stutters, “I—I—”

“Oh dear,” Bella says with a sigh, “you’re the nice one.”

Mick thinks back to Hyde and Firestorm. “So you change?”

“I’m—” Hyde gulps. “I _can’t_ believe he told you that. I mean— _I_ told you…?”

“His name’s Dr. Jekyll,” Bella supplies, “Robert Jekyll. At least that’s what ‘e calls himself when he’s nice.”

“Dunno,” Mick drawls, smirking, “he seemed _real_ nice last night.”

Jekyll _squeaks_ , fingers fumbling over his shirt buttons.

Bella laughs. “Aw, poor lamb. Bet you never ‘ad another man with yah.”

Mick rubs his neck. Hyde and Bella covered him as much as he them—though Jekyll’s skin is clear by now.

“I—” Jekyll gulps again. “Well. I. I never expected—” he takes a short breath. “Well. At any rate, it was—an interesting night.”

Mick and Bella chuckle.

“You gonna jump off the balcony?” Bella asks.

“I—I’ll take the stairs,” Jekyll replies.

“Wait for me,” Mick says.

Before he leaves, he gives Bella one last kiss. “Ain’t never met a woman like you.”

Bella grins against him. “Dahlin’. You’ll _never_ meet a woman like me.” She pushes him away with a wink. “Safe travels.”

Mick follows Jekyll out.

 

“Hyde was right in one regard,” Jekyll says as they walk, “the people we know—they’re my family and close friends. Honest, trustworthy people. Though Bella might not be _completely_ honest.”

“Better that way,” Mick says.

“Yes, well.” Jekyll pauses on the curb. He turns to face Mick. “Hyde likes you. He doesn’t like many people. And even though you’re—a criminal, and wild like him. I wanted to—thank you, for your acceptance. And for not killing anyone.”

Mick shrugs. “My partner had a no kill code.”

“Yes. I am sorry about that, by the way. It sounds like he meant the world to you.”

Mick looks at the building beside them. Shoe shop. Good business, looks like.

Jekyll puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. It makes Mick feel Hyde’s phantom smack.

“Wherever—or whenever you’re from,” Jekyll says with a small smile, “I hope you’ll visit. Perhaps we can speak like this sometime.” He takes out a pen and paper from his long coat and writes something down. “Here’s my address, should you not find Hyde at the Empire. After all, I suppose a friend of Hyde’s should be a friend of mine

Mick smirks. “ _Close_ friend?”

Jekyll flushes scarlet, eyes widening. He quickly withdraws his hand. “Ah—well. Maybe not— _that_ close—”

Mick snickers. “Relax doc, I’m just messin’ with yah.”

Jekyll breathes a low laugh. “Right. Of course.” He looks around. “Do you know your way?”

“Don’t worry. Future’s got some handy stuff.”

Jekyll’s eyes brighten. “Yes. I don’t suppose you’ll ever…show me anything?”

“If you’re good,” Mick says, “I might.”

Jekyll grins. It’s the exact opposite of Hyde—kind and sweet.

Mick wonders if he and Hyde ever changed during sex.

“Well.” Jekyll holds out his hand. “Until next time, Mr. Rory.”

Mick shakes his hand. Jekyll retains a firm grip, though not as forceful as Hyde.

“See yah around.”

Jekyll nods and heads on his way. With one last look at his ass, Mick leaves him behind.

Len would’ve liked him.


	2. Len Steps In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyde laughs a lot okay I don't make the rules lmao

They’re back in 30’s London, only a few months after their first visit. The late autumn air is crisp and thick with London’s smog.

Len steps out with Mick. Job doesn’t start ‘til tomorrow and the night’s young.

“Where are we going?” Len asks, looking up and down the street.

Mick grins. “Don’t worry. You’re gonna like it.”

 

Bella’s customer smile turns into a smoky grin the moment Mick steps in. “Mick Rory, as I live an’ breathe!”

To the left, a pair of shoes snatch themselves off the railing, giving way to a familiar set of teeth.

“ _He_ llo, Mick,” Hyde trills.

Mick laughs low in his throat. Len’s eyes narrow at him. “Hey, Hyde. Got somebody to meet yah.”

“Oh?” Hyde vaults over the railing with his usual flair. “Who?”

Len looks between them. They’ve fucked, and Mick enjoyed it. Mick always behaves a certain way around those people. And Hyde seems just up Mick’s alley. So does Bella.

Mick had quite the jaunt last time.

“Bella, Hyde, meet Leonard,” Mick says.

“Leonard?” Bella says. She starts. “Is this _Len_?”

Len starts a little too. He covers it with a smirk. “Always nice to meet a fan.”

Bella laughs. “Yeah, you’re Mick’s partner alright. Isabella Charming. Call me Bella.”

Len kisses her hand. “Charmed.”

Hyde slides in. “So, Lenny—”

“Len or Snart to you.”

Hyde grins. “ _Lenny_ , we were under the impression that you were swimming with the fishes!”

“Got bored,” Len drawls, “too many trout.”

Hyde cackles. “You’re going to be fun!”

“I understand you and Mick already had _fun_.”

“Aw, are you jealous? Bless.”

Len rolls his eyes. “I don’t get jealous, Hyde.”

Mick, Bella and Hyde share a knowing glance. Len silently bristles.

“I have a better half myself, Lenny,” Hyde says, “but he’s a little too moral for my taste. Gets jealous as anything, though.”

The patrons gawk at the announcement. Bella elbows him, hissing, “Just because we’re close to the gutter don’t mean we _advertise_ it.”

Hyde snorts. “As if we’d ever be like _that_. Don’t even think it’s possible.”

Len brushes Mick’s elbow.

“He changes,” Mick murmurs, “Hyde to Jekyll.”

“Great,” Len murmurs back. Mick smiles.

“Well, no need for jealousy,” Hyde says, “it’s so _basic_. No partner of this man here,” making a grand gesture at Mick, “should be basic.”

Just like that, Len’s considering him with less judgment. “That’s true.”

Mick feels all warm and tingly. He hasn’t even got his beer yet.

Bella puts an elbow on Hyde’s shoulder. It’s a bit of a reach, but Hyde bends a little for her. “So. What’re you boys lookin’ for?”

“Fun,” Mick says, “what else?”

Hyde roars with laughter. “Good man!”

Len finally approaches him. He seems to be appraising the couple in front of him. “We’re not the good guys.”

“Good,” Bella says, “Neither are we.”

A slow smile comes to Len’s face, every bit devious and every bit of what Mick’s missed.

“Alright,” Len says, “let’s party.”


End file.
